


Wrackspurts

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Series: moon child's hands are dancing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Gen, Sensory Overload, Wrackspurts, wrackspurts as metaphor for overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make your brain go fuzzy. Autistic!Luna, wrackspurts as metaphor for overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrackspurts

Sometimes, she just could not concentrate. Words would blur and turn meaningless, if written; or seem like garbled gibberish if spoken. Other things would get distorted, too. Go out of focus, or unusual kinds of hyper-focus. Sounds would all be overlapping. Her thoughts would get all tangled up. It was all a bit much, really.

Must be the wrackspurts again.

She waved her hands around a while, to try and clear them away. Sometimes it helped.


End file.
